Fifty sentences
by Bkipper
Summary: Just read and find out.... my favorite paring still applies! PA!


**Fifty sentences for Aerrow and Piper **

OMG... this is like, my second favorite type of writing for a couple! WOO!

1. Missing

Whenever the group is separated from Aerrow, the other Storm Hawks notice how jumpy Piper gets, almost as if she worries for him as well as herself.

2. Sleep

Aerrow once watched her sleep, blushing as she curled into a tighter ball and smiled as she muttered his name.

3. Wind

A harsh wind slid her across the runway almost over the edge, and Piper nearly fell off if Aerrow hadn't caught her, admiring how rosy her cheeks and lips were.

4. Youth

Aerrow and Piper were the youngest of the group... so were most susceptible to teasing from Finn: "Aerrow and Piper, sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

5. Crystal

Piper and Aerrow both held the crystal, and it glowed with a bright red light. "Hey Piper, didn't you say it only glowed when two lovers held it?" Junko asked.

6. Gimme, gimme never gets.

"AERROW! I want my necklace, NOW!" Piper yelled, trying to reach it, pressing close to him. When their eyes suddenly met, Aerrow dropped the necklace into Piper's frozen hand.

7. Snow

Piper twirled in the snow, her foggy breath wisping behind her as she laughed and Aerrow decided: his new favorite season was winter.

8. Music in me...

Piper was rocking her head to the music when Aerrow pulled one side of the headphones out to place on his ear and noticed Piper was blushing like crazy when she felt his ear against hers.

9. Rush

For some reason, when she watched him in the skies against the Dark Ace, adrenaline rushed in her veins and made her gasp at his ferocity.

10. Together?!

Finn laughed when someone had turned to Aerrow and Piper and bluntly asked: "Are you two, like, together?" The two in question never stood next to each other for the rest of the day.

11. Safe

Aerrow and Piper hid in the shadows, the Dark Ace passing the two pressed together in the tight space. And even though the Talon was so close to them, Piper felt protected by Aerrow, who covered her with his body.

12. Smile

Her smile was something pretty to look at but, even if Aerrow would never admit it, he wanted to know what her smile _tasted_ like.

13. Flowers

Aerrow remembered when he was ten and gave Piper some flowers. She gave him the same face, red yet happy, when he gave her some at age fourteen.

14. Practice

Piper and Aerrow sparred once in a while, diving and twisting around each other, and Piper gasped when Aerrow's hand skimmed her back. A fire rushed like lightning up her spine, and she fell over.

15. Assurance

She raced to him, and wrapped her arms around his torso as they spun around, holding each other. Aerrow gripped her tightly, to assure himself that she was truly alive.

16. Beautiful

Some people thought sunsets were beautiful, others believed that snow was pretty, but if you asked Aerrow what he thought was beautiful, his head would swivel around to look for Piper.

17. Piper

Piper loved when he said her name; but she didn't know that Aerrow loved it just as much to hear his name pass out of her lips.

18. Tag, you're it

Aerrow zoomed in on her, but when he was about to touch her shoulder, Piper wheeled around, shoved her face in his (freezing him) and kissed him. "Tag, I'm it." She whispered.

19. Paranoia

"We need to keep you two apart!" Stork cried. "Why?" Piper asked, being shoved away from Aerrow. Stork replied louder. "Larvovian wasps are attracted to love!"

20. Run! NOW!

Finn snickered when Aerrow deepened his kiss with Piper, but screamed when Aerrow was bolting after him, swearing to beat him to a pulp.

21. Alone

Piper sighed in her room; all she could think about when she was alone was her red headed leader.

22. Scar

Aerrow's finger ran across the cut trailing down her cheek, growling when she told him who left it there.

23. Future

Piper once wondered what her son would be like; her face flushed trying to picture Aerrow's eyes on a boys face.

24. Fire

Fire was in her eyes, and Aerrow's heart jumped two beats when ever he saw it; this burn only made him long for her more.

25. Fireflies

"I got another one!" Piper opened her hands in front of her face, the lightning bug making her skin glow and her eyes twinkle. Aerrow only uttered one word: "Wow".

26. Dance

Piper and Aerrow's palms were pressed together as they walked in a circle around that one point, his green eyes holding her in a trance.

27. Night and day

Aerrow couldn't decide what was better; the sun radiating off her face, or the moon shining in her eyes.

28. Sly

"Is that a challenge?" He leaned in closer to her, his sly grin almost scaring her. But Piper's wild smirk almost drove him insane.

29. Yank

Piper pulled him with a tug from the side of the runway, almost dropping him as their faces were pulled close also.

30. Anger

The Dark Ace held her tightly, slowly burning her throat. He would've succeeded if Aerrow hadn't tackled him with an angry yell, wrenching her from the Talon's grasp.

31. Waves

Aerrow simply adored how, after a swim, her hair fell in waves down her back. The Sky Knight couldn't contain himself and ran his finger through her midnight blue hair.

32. Request

"Please, try it Piper... For me." Aerrow let her take his hand and he pushed her forward, Piper hearing nothing but the wind whistle as the vine she was swinging from flew through the trees, Aerrow's triumphant laugh echoing in her mind as well.

33. Linger

"I have to go." Piper said, her hand leaving Aerrow's slowly, her touch lingering in his hand after she disappeared behind the door.

34. Touch

The desire for one another was overwhelming, Piper gasping lightly when he touched her lips with his milky white fingers.

35. Kiss me

"Kiss me, please..." Piper begged in a whisper that made Aerrow shiver with excitement.

36. Twist

The blue light shot out, flying through Piper and Aerrow's hearts, the light turning a rich red before twisting together and disappearing with a warm breeze.

37. Read

A concentrated wrinkle adorned Piper's face, and her leader watched as she continued to absorb the book, becoming surprised by no matter how serious she could get, her eyes still glowed.

38. Shadows

The shadows etched details onto his face making her blush on how handsome Aerrow really was to her.

39. Fear

The crystal showed his greatest fear, and it made the Dark Ace laugh; Piper's dead form glowed in the vision as Piper's eyes widened with realization.

40. Only you

Aerrow kissed her, after two years of being separated and not knowing if they were alive. Piper cried out: "I was beginning to think I would never be able to do that." "Well, you have, and you are now the only one who can."

41. Laugh

Piper was sitting next to him when Aerrow gave a sly grin and shot out his hands. They grazed her sides, the girl shrieking with surprise as he continued to tickle her, ignoring her cries for mercy.

42. Splash!

Aerrow dived into the water, splashing Piper, and leaving her drenched. "Aerrow!" Piper leaned in over the side of the water, letting out a yelp when Aerrow shot out of the river and pulled her in.

43. Freeze

Piper was completely shivering but literally froze when Aerrow wrapped his arms around her, melting her heart.

44. Faint

The Sky Knight stepped in closer, tipping in near her lips; "What is it that you want?" He finally whispered, Piper becoming dizzy with desire.

45. Her turn

Piper slowly walked in a circle around him, a witty look on her face, eyes slanted to catch the light and Aerrow suddenly wished he never tempted her.

46. Jealous

"Awww!! It's so cute!" Piper cooed, kissing the little dog on its head. Aerrow pouted a little bit, turning his face away from her. Piper cocked her eyebrow. "Are-are you **jealous,** Aerrow?"

47. Aerrow

Aerrow felt a fleeting rush in his veins when ever Piper screamed out his name, especially when he was doing daredevil things.

48. Temptation (related to # 19)

The two couldn't resist; they were so close. Piper and Aerrow met with a kiss they had both longed for so badly. They only pulled away when Stork cried out: "THE LARVOVIAN WASPS ARE COMING!!! WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!?"

49. Red

No one had Aerrow's hair, and the color always made her heart race... doesn't any shade of red make the heart race... or was it just her?

50. Intertwined

Piper felt a tug at her pant leg, and Eisa was looking at her and Aerrow. "Mommy, how did you and daddy meet?" Aerrow and his wife smiled.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! I have a request for you guys. I would like you to **vote** on one or two of you favorite sentences and the number with the most votes will have a **whole story** written about it!! Review so I can start writing. THANKS!**


End file.
